There is No Port Royal
by Angel de la musica
Summary: He told Scarlett that he'd come back for her and take her to Port Royal to help her escape the life of a Tortuga whore. She waited for months, and he never came..(revised)


Hey guys!  This is just an idea that I got from the song "There Is No Arizona" by Jamie O'Neal.  It's a really good song.  You should listen to it!

There is No Port Royal

            Scarlett sat on the docks, watching the sun set over the clear-blue Caribbean waters.  She strained her eyes for the black sails of the _Black Pearl_, hoping desperately that today he would come back and take her away.

            She did this every evening.  She would watch for his beloved ship, and then leave to go find a customer, so that she could pay for a living.  She didn't like the job, but it was the only way to survive.

            Her dislike for her job led her to ask him for help.  He was infamous in the Caribbean islands, and he could get her anywhere she asked.  He consented to help her, and told her that one day, after he settled some business and retrieved his beloved ship, he would take her to Port Royal and help her to establish a good reputation.

So she waited.  And she waited.  And he never came.

But she waited still.  It never occurred to her that there might not be a Port Royal for her.  That maybe he would never come.

He promised her a new and better life,out in Arizona  
Underneath the blue never ending sky,swore that he was gonna  
Get things in order,he'd send for her  
When he left her behind,it never crossed her mind

There is no Arizona  
No painted desert,no Sedona  
If there was a Grand Canyon  
She could fill it up with the lies he's told her  
But they don't exist,those dreams he sold her  
She'll wake up and find  
There is no Arizona

            Once, a long time ago, she received a letter from him.  It said:

            I don' know where I'm goin' next.  I'm still tryin' ta sort out me affairs.  But when I find out where I'm headed, I'll tell ya.  Wait for me.

            She still had that letter.  It was a reminder for her.  She told herself that he would come, that he would save her from this life.

            So she waited for months.  She was still waiting.  Her mind told her to forget it, that he would never come back, but her heart pushed those thoughts away and insisted that he would come and take her away.

She got a postcard with no return address,postmarked Tombstone  
It said "I don't know where I'm goin' next but when I do  
I'll let you know"  
May,June,July,she wonders why  
She's still waiting,she'll keep waiting 'cause  
  
There is no Arizona  
No painted desert,no Sedona  
If there was a Grand Canyon  
She could fill it up with the lies he's told her  
But they don't exist,those dreams he sold her  
She'll wake up and find  
There is no Arizona

            She stood up and left the docks to work.  All the time she had been waiting, the other Tortuga girls would sarcastically ask her when she was going to go to Port Royal.  As she heard them ask the same question again, she came to a realization.

            There really is no Port Royal.  There's no mansions, no respectable people, no normal life.  She would never see it.  If there really were mansions, then she could fill them to the brim with all the lies he'd told her over the months.  She wasn't going anywhere.

            So she told the girls that there is no Port Royal.  That it didn't exist.  They looked at her like she was crazy, but she didn't care.  She was full of anger at him.  At all the lies he told her.

            But most of all she was angry at herself.  She was upset that she actually bought all of his cheap promises.  He was a pirate.  Could she really expect more than that?

Each day the sun sets into the west  
Her heart sinks lower in her chest and  
Friends keep asking when she's going  
Finally she tells them don't you know  
  
There is no Arizona  
No painted desert,no Sedona  
If there was a Grand Canyon  
She could fill it up with the lies he's told her  
But they don't exist,those dreams he sold her  
She'll wake up and find  
There is no Arizona

            More months went by, and the thought of Port Royal almost faded away.  She tried to forget it, but she couldn't get rid of the burning anger for him.

            One evening, on her way to the main part of town, she passed the docks.  And she saw a ship coming in.  It looked like an English ship_._  She was curious, but she needed to get to work.

            So she headed toward _The Faithful Bride_ and hung around, looking for a man.            Then she saw him.  He was walking up with a young man who looked quite out of place in Tortuga.  Her anger flared and she stomped up to him.

            "Scarlett!" he said, opening his arms in greeting.  But she ignored him and slapped him as hard as she could and stomped away again.

            As she walked away, she thought she could hear him say, "I'm not sure I deserved tha'."  Wasn't that so like the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
